Five Weeks Near Paradise
by foreveranelf
Summary: Krum invites Hermione to stay with him in Bulgaria at the end of the fourth book. This is the story of what happened in the five weeks she stayed. Rated for later scenes.
1. The Week Before

This is a little idea I had when I reread the fourth book. Although Hermione never says what it was, (not that I noticed, anyway), Krum pulls her aside at the end of the book to tell her something. The something was to invite her to live with him at his manor in Bulgaria. Oh, and the fifth book was really amazing. I finished it in two days! You don't want to hear about that, though, so I'll start the story. I should probably *looks around guiltily* be using this time for the Hermione/Draco story I already started, but. I am caring less and less the more I think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the great genius of J. K. Rowling. I even took the idea for this story directly from one of her books.  
  
~ Chapter 1, The Week Before ~  
  
Hermione sat on the window seat of her room, staring out into the span of forest at the edge of her neighborhood. She sighed. The summer so far had been extremely lonely, and it would be another week before she even got to see Viktor. She smiled at the thought of him. She wasn't sure if she was quite in love with him yet, but she knew that she did like him a lot. She had, after all, kissed him on more than one occasion. She glanced at the clock on her dresser. She bought it at Diagon Alley the previous year-it was somewhat like the clock the Weasleys had in their kitchen. Different hands read Hermione, Harry, Ron, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, and Krum. Hermione could always go to get new hands for other people, but this was all she needed at the moment. She watched the hands labeled Harry and Ron move to point at the label that read 'GETTING READY'. Hermione walked downstairs. They had told her the previous day that they would try to visit.  
  
Hermione got some drinks ready in the kitchen. After a little while, noise from the den proved her guesses correct. She carried the tray into the den and opened the sliding door of the electric fireplace for her friends. The two boys fell out in a heap as Hermione sat down on the couch, watching and giggling.  
  
"Um. have a nice trip?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Did we have a nice trip?!" exclaimed Ron, "Hermione, you did see that, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "You traveled by floo powder, and just landed in my fireplace". She was still laughing at them.  
  
"That's not a fireplace!" Ron whined, "That's a hole in the wall with metal lining it!"  
  
"Ron, it is a fireplace," Harry sighed. At least he knew more about the Muggle world than Ron, "It's what Muggles call an electric fireplace. No actually logs or fire involved. You just flip a little switch and it glows and gives off heat just like a real fireplace would."  
  
"Well. yeah," Hermione sighed. She was hoping Harry wouldn't know too much about electric fireplaces. Harry caught her look and explained.  
  
"The Dursley's have one, it's just not the one they usually use," he said.  
  
"So it's e-leh-cher-cic," Ron asked slowly.  
  
"No, e-leck-chric," Harry said, "Listen! It's e-leck-chric."  
  
"E-leh-chickk"  
  
"Aw, close enough."  
  
The golden trio sat and talked for a full two hours. As the sun was setting, Ron and Harry prepared to set off.  
  
"Before we go, Hermione," said Harry, "What are you doing this summer? Anything?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," said Hermione blushing, "I am. well, I am going to go stay with Viktor for a full five weeks, starting next Friday."  
  
"Wow," said Ron. There was a touch of disappointment in his voice, "Five whole weeks".  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. She wasn't sure what their reaction to the news was going to be, but she knew she would have to tell them sooner or later.  
  
"That's great, Hermione!" said Harry. She looked up-this was not the reaction she expected. "You might be able to get us free tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup- it's going to be held in Bulgaria, you know". Hermione sighed inwardly. She should have known they would only care about that.  
  
"Anyway, we'll be going" Ron said, "See you later, 'Mione!" And with that, the two teenage boys left back through the fire.  
  
I know, I know, it's a really bad first chapter. I just wanted to get the story line introduced and all that. I'll have the next chapter soon! If it's not up yet, just review. Come on, push the little purple button. You know you want to. 


	2. The Train Ride

Sorry I haven't updated, for the few people who HAVE read my story. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~ Chapter 2- The Train Ride ~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt butterflies flittering in her stomach as she waited for her train at King's Cross Station. She couldn't travel by Floo Powder because Viktor said it was too dangerous to come like that into his country. All networks were constantly watched after Voldemort's return (In Bulgaria, people believed what had happened). Hermione had gone this time to Platform 6 ½. Why, she thought to herself, Can't wizards have a normal platform number for once? She looked to her right, where Harry and Ron were with her and talking incessantly about Quidditch. She sighed. It would certainly be more peaceful on the train. or that's what she thought, until Ron tugged on her shirt.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" he said slowly, "Isn't that Malfoy?" She looked over to where Ron's finger was pointing, and paled. There was the blond-haired kid she had learned to loathe over the past four and a half years.  
  
"I can't believe it," Hermione gasped, "Why him of all people? Why?"  
  
"Ooh, Hermione," Harry whistled, "I feel so sorry for you!"  
  
"Shut up," She snapped, her good mood gone, "Just shut up". Malfoy glanced her way a smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk before walking over.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, "If it isn't Mudblood Granger and her two goons. You really could do a lot better than them for bed partners".  
  
"You shouldn't be talking about goons, you bastard," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Draco smirked yet again, "Where are you going in Bulgaria that's so important, Granger? I'm going to visit that little town outside of Durmstrang, Domany."  
  
"Oh, I would never have guessed," Hermione said, "We are going to Domany square station, after all. As for what I'm going, you'll just half to figure that out."  
  
With that she walked away from Malfoy towards the train. She could KILL him. filthy little prat. She turned to Harry and Ron once they had gotten a good way away. Good-byes were said quickly as the whistle blew and the conductor shouted his usual yell of "All aboard!" Hermione stepped up on the train just in time to have the door close behind her. She went searching for a compartment. All were taken, but she kept searching. Quite reluctantly, she sat down across from Malfoy. "What are you doing, Granger?" Malfoy drawled, "I haven't invited you in".  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled, "Everyplace else is full". A few minutes passed before:  
  
"Still have those attitude problems, Hermione," Malfoy said, looking out the window, "But that's what I sort of" he turned to her, "Like in a girl".  
  
Hermione was confused. Malfoy, her arch nemesis, had just done three things out of the ordinary: Taken on a different tone of voice, called her by her first name, and (unless she was mistaken) was flirting. She decided to play along. after all, it would give her some good practice for when she saw Krum again.  
  
"Why, Mister Malfoy," she said in a sticky sweet voice, "I do believe you are flirting". She slid herself out of her seat and next to Malfoy.  
  
"Maybe I am" Malfoy drawled. Oh my god, he thought, she's actually playing along. Great on my part. Hermione, meanwhile, was asking herself why Malfoy was doing this. She couldn't help but think it was strange. Oh well, she thought as she shoved the idea aside, I may as well wrap him around my little finger. if I can. It could open new doors for me!  
  
"But I do believe you are flirting back," Malfoy said, "And Hermione, call me by my first name". He attempted to kiss her. She hesitated, and was saved by the door opening.  
  
It was the attendant with the food trolley. He bought a sandwich and some Chocolate Frogs. He handed one to Hermione. She took it, and with an evil grin, proceeded to eat it in the most sadistic way possible. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought, Flirting with MALFOY? Gross! But it really would be helpful to wind him around my little finger. She smiled as Malfoy dropped his half-opened sandwich into his lap to stare. Absentmindedly, his licked his lips. Hermione caught this motion. Realizing she had Malfoy right where she wanted him, she finished it off in the normal way. She glanced at her wizard card.  
  
"I've got Rowena Ravenclaw," she said, wanting to break the fresh silence.  
  
Malfoy glanced at his card. "I got. Viktor. Viktor Krum," He just realized why she had hesitated a few minutes beforehand. He was confused. and decided to return to his dirty old self.  
  
"So, Granger," he drawled, "Didn't want to upset your most recent boyfriend, huh, you Mudblood?" He received a slap across the face, but that didn't stop him. "I bet that's why you're on this train. to go see," he put on a high girly voice, "Your beloved Krum!"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, prepared with a good comeback, "I'm not the bastard who wanted suddenly to get as close as he could to the girl he's been insulting for years." The fighting continued, and insults flew back and forth. The two would also have been hurling hexes at one another if it hadn't been for school rules. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the train came to a stop.  
  
"Domany square station!" yelled the conductor, his voice magnified with the Sonorous Charm, "Everybody OFF!"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy gathered their things in silence. Without so much as a goodbye, they left in opposite directions. Hermione stood on the lowest step of the train, searching the crowd for a messy head of black hair, probably surrounding by a screaming crowd of fans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the second chapter. Took me three days to write-I got really bad writer's block- I'm not good with fine details. A big thank you to those who reviewed:  
  
Sister of Darkness  
  
Kelly (an anonymous review)  
  
KennyChesneyLuver  
  
Katie (another anonymous review)  
  
And to those who haven't reviewed, DO IT NOW! Or go on with the story. Either one works. 


	3. Krum's Manor

I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a billion years. well, more like a few weeks, but that's besides the point. The point is that I am getting a little lazy about my fan fiction, what with all the other stuff I do, so I won't update quite as often. Sorry to all of my reviewers!  
  
~~~~~~ Chapter 3- Krum's Manor ~~~~~~  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh a relief. The train ride had been pure torture. She was still incredibly confused about what Malfoy had done and what he had attempted to do. She searched for Viktor among the crowd.  
  
"Is you Miss Granger?" Squeaked a tiny voice. She looked around, not able to find the person to which it belonged.  
  
"Down here, Miss," squeaked the voice. Hermione looked down and gasped to see a small house-elf with ears quite a few times to big for it's head, "Hello, miss." The elf squeaked happily.  
  
"Yes, I'm Miss Granger," Hermione said a bit uncomfortably, "But PLEASE call me Hermione."  
  
"Okie dokie Miss," the house-elf took Hermione's hand, "Please follow me, miss. Me be Earlay, Miss. I will take you to my master, miss."  
  
(A/N: Earlay is pronounced Eer-lay)  
  
"Viktor, you mean?" asked Hermione as she was dragged through the crowd.  
  
"Ah, Master to Earlay, miss," Earlay said as she pulled Hermione into a waiting carriage, "Please follow Earlay, miss." Once they were seated safely in the carriage, they began conversation again. Hermione felt very uncomfortable, sitting there in the carriage with a house-elf. She felt as though it was a direct violation of S.P.E.W.  
  
"Master says miss might feel uncomfortable," said Earlay sadly, "He says miss might not like Earlay and Earmay."  
  
"Oh, no, Earlay, you've got it all wrong," said Hermione, still as uncomfortable as before, "I love house-elves; I just don't like the way they are treated. Wouldn't you rather be free? And who is Earmay, anyway?"  
  
"Earmay is my sister, miss" Squeaked Earlay, "All house-elves in my family have "ear" at the beginning of our names, miss. It's because of family's big ears, miss." She tugged on hers as if Hermione had not noticed them. "Us houselves like our work, miss. We love our masters. They is our families, miss. To be free is to be bad. It is a disgrace, miss. A big disgrace."  
  
"I hadn't looked at it that way," Hermione said thoughtfully. She was mad at herself for that, too. There was almost never a time that she didn't think things all the way through, I guess that's why other people got so ticked off, she thought sheepishly.  
  
Hermione glanced out the window. They were now travelling through a somewhat mountainous range. Purplish snow-capped peaks grazed the horizon. The town of Domany was shrinking behind them. Hermione saw a spooky- looking stone manor far away.  
  
"Is that where we're going, Earlay?" Hermione asked and pointed.  
  
"That be master's house, miss!" Earlay said gleefully. Spooky, Hermione thought. She stole a glance at Earlay out of the corner of her eye. Earlay was staring out of the window at the distant manor with longing. The longing in her eyes reminded Hermione of the longing in Winky's eyes when she thought of Mr. Crouch.  
  
"Earlay," Hermione asked slowly, "There's something you didn't know. I started an organization to end the keeping of house-elves. I didn't think it was right. Do you think the organization was a bad idea?"  
  
Earlay hesitated slightly, "Earlay does not want to hurt miss's feelings," She said slowly.  
  
"Please, Earlay?" Hermione pleaded, "Please? You won't hurt my feelings, but I really need to know."  
  
"Well, miss," said a still-hesitant Earlay, "I think it is very, very, bad. It is insulting to house-elves to think you is trying to set us free." She frowned slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Earlay," Hermione said, "I'll stop the organization." She felt slightly pained to know that all of her hard work had been for nothing.  
  
(A/N: I know she is still set on S.P.E.W. in the fifth book, but I am doing this to make the story easier to write).  
  
"Earlay likes you, miss," the house-elf squeaked, "You is very kind. Oh look- it is master!" They had finally arrived at Krum's manor. Earlay hopped happily out of the carriage and ran around to open Hermione's door, but Hermione was already out and running towards the front step where Krum was waiting.  
  
"Viktor!"  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Krum," she asked, "Did you just say my name?"  
  
"Ah, so you like my English?" he spoke perfect English with a strong Bulgarian accent.  
  
"Oh, Viktor, I love it!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into his waiting arms. "I'm so proud of you!" she said, though her voice was muffled in the hug. When they let go, Viktor motioned for Earlay.  
  
"Can you go join your sister inside?" he asked gently, "Your dinner is waiting."  
  
"Yes, master!" Earlay said and ran indoors. Once she was gone, Krum's good mood changed entirely.  
  
"Come," he said gravely, motioning to the door, "There is something very important I need to tell you".  
  
Yay! CLIFFHANGER! Not a good one, but a cliffhanger all the same! Hee hee sometimes I do amaze myself. I'm SO HYPER but I can actually write a mature-sounding story. *Giggles* Okay, now review! Please? *Makes a puppy dog face*. 


End file.
